


不接

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emma fell in love with Snow, F/F, Incest, Out of Character, The Enchanted Forest, Without knowing she is her birth mother
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: The curse didn't work, but Emma was missing. When she was 10 years old, Snow found and adopted her.
Relationships: Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	不接

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称，swansnow，非常架空，非常ooc，非常狗血，其实发上来只是为了看看有没有粮（
> 
> PS：这个世界Regina的诅咒失败，但Zelena出现救了她，greenqueen达成HE，所以后来就没她什么事了~
> 
> Emma小时候失踪是因Charming的疏忽。Snow和他都很自责，于是分开了。但两人因为是邻国君主，经常见面，类似旧情难舍的关系。
> 
> 因为愧疚，Snow没敢告诉Emma其实她是自己亲生的。Emma也不知道Charming是自己父亲。

这是个恐怖的夜晚，一切的肮脏，罪孽，都在这个夜晚暴露无遗。这个夜晚是可怖的，我不知道你是否做好了倾听的准备。它比任何的罪行都令人悚然。最虔诚的修士也不敢宽恕，最恶毒的魔鬼都要退步三尺。它把春天谋杀，把美送进了坟墓。

而我，我又该如何向你诉说呢。那把泛寒光的剪刀悬在我们每一个人的颈上，它用蛛丝一般的细线引诱着每个人，直到他们坠入最深的黑暗。  
-  
（一）

我坐在角落，身体一半在阴影，一半在光亮，椅子很柔软，垫着上好的天鹅绒。殿堂的光线很好，照得白玉一样的大理石都呈现着柔软的光泽。贵族们优雅地微笑着，像一枝枝腐败的玫瑰。我盯着坚硬而柔软的墙壁，那些白光晃来晃去，试图侵入我背后的阴影。彩色的玻璃窗都打开了，整座透光的宫殿像是被密不透风的黑暗重重包围着。

我双手交叠在膝盖上，静静地看着这一切，看着玻璃酒杯中的琥珀色晃过的角度，看着那些像波浪一样晃荡的衣裙褶皱。

我安静地坐着。

我的额头滚烫，思绪像沸水里的冰块，不断翻滚着，它们叫嚣着，又以一种异常清醒地形式存在，我无法留住任何一个念头，也无法集中一切注意。

几个时辰前，我的侍女摸了摸我的额头，接着来了很多人，有医生，有侍卫，还有更多的侍女。她们在我身上涂抹各种药膏，熏着甜腻腻的香油，用一层又一层的被褥将我盖住。我躺在柔软的被褥里，任由她们摆弄。这期间，我隐约听到长廊外一个侍女的声音。

她说，“公主病得太重，可能会死。”

她的声音像一根寒针扎进我的脑袋，在我弄明白意思前，就已经搅得我脑袋生疼。我几次睡去，又几次醒来，越来越没有力气，那些涂抹的香膏，甜腻腻的，让我的喉咙一阵发烫，我平躺着，就这么看着穹顶，看着那上面的万字浮雕和彩色图案，一种难以言述的厌倦感笼罩着我，我憎恶那些端着药膏和香油，小心而惶恐的侍女，我憎恨那些用力掐着我手腕的医生。在我昏睡过去，又隐约醒来的这段时间，唯一让我平静下来，接受这难以忍受的一切的人，她温柔地注视着我，抚摸我的额头，又轻轻吻我的脸颊。

而碰巧每次她来，我都处于朦胧的睡梦中，我只能记得她指腹贴着我的脸颊的温度，只能记得她温柔的呼吸，只能记得那双爱怜的黑色眸子——她每次都在我几乎睡醒时离去了。

诸位，也许你已经猜到，她正是我爱恋的人。而这个恐怖的夜晚发生的一切，都与她密切相连。但与其说是她把我推入了地狱，不如说是我自己一步步走向了毁灭的悬崖。这个夜晚，一切发生前，与我而言，她是一切的美，一切的善。是白阳，是暮春的雪，是金石震荡，是百年玉璧摔碎的第一声。

她是Snow White。

我生命的一切。

我所言没有丝毫夸张，也并非热恋的人冲昏头脑，胡乱呓语。在我那不堪回首，活在泥潭水沟，活在疯狗与粗暴的最初十年，世界从未给我任何光亮。直到她将我从衣衫褴褛中救起，用温柔的黑色眼睛注视着我，用身上昂贵的披肩包裹我流血的伤口，用她的唇吻我脏兮兮的脸颊。

那一刻，我的生命才真正开始。

需要指出的是，在她收养我的这八年，我对她的爱恋并非出于某种感激，而是一种不见天日的欲望。她是一切的美，是一切的善，我愿意永远做她虔诚的信徒。但这种危险的欲望却让我被蛛网般的蛊惑紧紧束缚住，它们终日潜伏在我的心中，使我由衷地厌恶自己。我曾无数次向主祈祷，但每当看到她时，那些深夜里虔诚的痛哭流涕都尽数消散，取而代之的则是肮脏的爱欲。我日复一日被痛苦折磨，却又无可救药地陷入沼泽，不能自拔。

我安静地躺在被褥中，只觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，侍女们都走了，那黏湿的热气萦绕着我，我喉咙发热，手脚冰冷，看着不远处的那扇窗，马上就要日暮了。突然，一种强烈的愿望促使我费力地掀开被子，我的身体很虚弱，因此只能极缓慢地走到窗边。凉意从袖子，衣缝渗入肌肤，驱散了沉闷的热气和甜腻的药膏味。我又在房里走了会，觉得滚烫的额头恢复了常温，那种恼人的闷热也逐渐消失了。

我走累了，就在床边坐下，这时，我看到了衣柜里那件白色的裙袍，胸前连缀着花边，肩膀处镂空了，又优雅地向下掩住了手臂。如果没有这场病，我本该今晚穿着它出席晚宴。

“美丽的公主。”我记得她如此说时唇边上扬的弧度，以及那白皙的脸颊浮上的动人红晕。

但再多的昂贵服饰，再多精美的佳肴盛宴，都抵不住我那人生之初的卑贱十年里骨子染上的阴冷，这种自我厌恶在她面前愈演愈烈。我崇敬着她，憧憬着她，渴望着她，于是可笑地模仿着她的一切，优雅的举止，美好的微笑。而每每到她面前，这种拙劣的可笑使我相形见惭，于是我的欲望也越来越可笑，越来越令我生厌。

在晚宴前，我的那场大病也许正是神对我最后的眷顾，但我忽视了他的警告。尽管一种危险的预感一直在我心中隐隐作响，但我却像是被什么蛊惑了一般，一遍又一遍地抚摸着那件白色裙袍的衣料，我心中又涌起那可怕的渴望。我渴望她注视着我，渴望她对我微笑，渴望她唇中说出赞美的言语。这种渴望让我发烫的大脑更加昏沉，但同时也蒙蔽了一切。我像是被什么引诱着，穿上了那件白裙，在照镜子的那一刻，我认为我完全从大病中恢复过来了，于是我决定去参加宴会。

（二）

她挽着一位贵族，优雅地微笑着，从殿上走下来的顷刻，我的呼吸都停了半刻。我的目光浑浑噩噩地落在她的身上，那些发烧的，脑海中的呓语彻彻底底地消失了。我一遍一遍任由自己的目光描摹着她的眉眼，描摹着她美好的神态和优雅的举止。

不出所料，她朝我走来。我出神地看着她眉间微微的蹙起，和那双动人的黑色眼睛里蕴满的担忧。她的头顶还戴着王冠，那银色的光在她的黑发间闪动着。这时，那个阴魂不散的念头又来了，它就像个魔鬼，在我耳畔轻轻低语。我仿佛受了蛊惑一般，怔怔地望着她。那不知足的餍食感一步步推动着我。

她该完全属于我。

这个念头如此可怕，以至于在它刚冒出脑海时，我背上就起了冷汗。我的心脏为这微微颤动着，一种不知名的恐惧扼紧了我的喉咙，但难以压抑的渴望却在我的血液中咕噜咕噜冒着泡。我仰视着她，直到她伸手，将那有些凉意的手指放在我额头上，我才如梦方醒。

“Emma？”

我轻轻露出一个微笑，她已经侧过身，向我身旁的侍女叮嘱着什么。我可以看到她担忧的神情，以及那侧着的白皙脖颈。我想离她近些，想让她的气息完完全全包裹我，想让她注视着我。我看着她的唇张合着，却听不见她在说些什么，宫殿像是蒙着热气腾腾的雾。这时，她忽然转过身，温柔地抚了抚我的脸颊。她的动作很轻，我注意到了她眸中的爱意。这种爱意和我十岁时，她把我从疯狗中救起的如出一辙。

我为这爱她，又因这产生恨意。长久以来，我像个缺氧的病人，把这作为痛苦的氧气，偷欢的麻醉剂，我像个无可救药的小丑，沉浸在她的爱中，却又卑劣地将其诠释为另一种情感。

在担忧地注视了我片刻后，她离开了，回到了觥筹交错的网中。她的笑是美丽的，是优雅的，但我注意到，当她的目光和那位邻国的年轻国王对上时，端着酒杯的手微微颤了颤。

我一直注视着她，我清楚她的一颦一笑，更清楚这一颦一笑背后所包含的。我看着她有些不自在的神情，时而掠过耳边一绺黑发的手指，整个亮堂堂的宫殿仿佛模糊下来。

那位清俊的年轻国王弯下腰，向她伸出手，她怔怔地看着他。我的心脏一阵扯痛。我紧紧握着手中的玻璃杯，里面没有酒，杯沿的地方被我捏得滚烫。我觉得脑海一片滚烫，她的眉仍然蹙着，却缓缓将手伸过去，我从未见过她那双美丽的眼睛中有过那样的迷惑，那样的痛苦。

和那样的爱意。

这个念头刺痛了我，我盯着她伸出去的手，她的手颤抖着，她注视着他，对方也注视着她，她什么也没说，但那双黑色的眸子中就已经包含了一切。我所奢求的一切，所觊觎的一切，所贪念的一切。

在那一瞬间，我轻轻松开了紧握着玻璃酒杯的手。我安静地坐在那，听着那声清脆的声响，听着一旁侍女慌乱收拾的声音，听着她向我走来的脚步。

她担忧地走过来，询问我，伸手探探我的额头。她的世界又只剩下我一个人。我唇边露出一个笑容，任由她握着我的手，任由她俯下身，颤抖地拥抱我，心脏的锐痛在她温柔的目光下抚平了，我微微笑着，那位年轻的国王看了我一眼，他的神情很复杂。换在平时，我应该在他的目光中看出些端倪，但那时，我所有注意都集中在另一个人身上，更别说我还发着烧，完全无暇顾及这些小事。

我收回了目光，温顺地看着她，她为我抹上甜腻的药膏，给我端来温水，我抬着头，仰视着她，确认着她眸中的担忧，确认着她眼中的爱怜。

我已卑劣至此。

我的心脏仍然在隐隐作痛，什么东西在经脉中撕扯着，那些阴冷之地的黑暗之物在我眼前乱晃着，我观察着殿堂的贵族们，他们优雅得体的笑容像极了那群疯狗，它们皮毛凌乱，骨架畸形，呲牙咧嘴，双目通红，它们狂吠，暴躁地撕咬，嘴里含着自己半截血肉模糊的尾巴。

这些浑沌的记忆在我脑海纠缠不休，它们旋转，尖叫，仿佛魔鬼最尖利的哀叫，我觉得脑袋越来越沉，身体越来越热，我安静地坐在那，却觉得自己虚弱得要被拽入地下。忽然，一阵凉风从闷热的空气中钻过，它像是来自另一个世界，那些沉闷的，痛苦的，浮动的热都消失了，我抬起头，看到她轻轻推开我身旁的一扇窗。她仍然站在我身边，目光却凝视着不远处离去的年轻国王，凉风簌簌吹动着她白色的裙袍，她这么凝视着他离去，就仿佛自己也会随之消失。

我的身体越来越虚弱，喉咙越来越热，以至于竟然无法开口说话。我看着她，渴盼她回过头来，渴盼她对我露出一个微笑，渴盼她对我说上些什么。

但她仍然站在那，双手抱在胸前，凝视着远处。

一直也没回头。

（三）

她喝了很多酒。

都是些外交上的觥筹交错，但我却从未见过她那样喝酒。那些酒红色的醇浆像是毒药，她一杯杯地喝着，笑着与贵族们交谈周旋。但没有人比我更加清楚，

她在饮鸠止渴。

她的痛苦一丝不差地传递给了我，这份疼痛在我身上甚至更加剧烈。嫉妒，自卑，渴望，疼痛，种种难堪的情绪交织着，我想去拿杯酒，但站起身时浑身已经没了力气，我在她打开的窗边站了会，稍稍缓了些，但当我意识慢慢清醒时，往外看去，只能看到一片厚重的黑暗，这层层叠叠的黑暗使我发慌。我慌乱地将窗关上，背过身喘气。

这时，我的一个侍女端着酒盘路过，或许是刚刚吹了冷风，我神智稍稍清醒了一点，我走过去，拿了一杯酒。

我坐回了天鹅绒椅上，那把椅子像个柔软的囚禁，将我密不透风地捆住。没有了阵阵凉风，我的脸颊又开始发烫，宫殿糜烂的香气再一次萦绕在身侧，我举起那杯酒，轻轻晃荡着，透过酒红色上透光的玻璃打量她，酒是新倒的，还有几分凉意，我让它紧贴着脸颊，企图驱散那恼人的热意，但我很快失败了。于是我只好继续摇晃着酒杯，打量着她。

她是美，而美往往是不可被占有的，这是我一切痛苦的源头。

我已经不记得当时是否喝下那杯酒了，这并非为我后来的所作所为开脱，事实上，喝不喝那杯酒，我的脑袋都已经昏得厉害。我记得那杯酒在我滚烫的喉咙滑落的感觉，但也许是一种病中的幻觉。总之，当我把酒杯放下时，她离开了喧嚷的人群，朝我走来。

我已经看不清她了，但我知道，她醉得很严重。在她把头靠在我肩膀的一瞬，我像是完全从病痛中恢复过来。我掺扶着她，神色很平静，接着告诉身旁的侍女，我的病已没什么大碍，可以把女王送回去。

于是，我扶着她，从偏厅走出去，我支撑着她的整个身子，除了背上又起了一层薄汗，没有丝毫虚弱的迹象。我想，只要我那时稍一头晕，或者踉跄一下，侍女们就会赶过来，扶我们回去休息，今夜也将平安无事地度过，不会有恶毒的真相，也不会有肮脏的一切。我将仍然活在金丝囚笼中。但这种期盼在刺骨的现实中是如此的无力，又是如此的难堪。

从偏殿走出去后，我扶着她缓缓在长廊走着，而长廊尽头就是她的寝宫。长廊尽头的那扇窗户外，沉沉的黑暗匍匐着。她搂着我，整个身子都贴在我身上。我能清晰地感受到她肌肤细腻的纹理和下面的温度，她的身子并不比我凉，甚至更烫。

我们谁也救不了谁。

她埋头在我的脖颈间，呼出的热气让我浑身发热，她紧紧地搂着我的腰，随着走路的幅度磨蹭一下，一种异样，并不陌生的情绪从心底钻出来。它们潜伏着，蠢蠢欲动，似乎稍有动静，就会窜得咬住我的心脏。

但我当时异常冷静，平静地让她在我的怀里偏了一下位置，使她能不那么紧密地贴着我。我当时以为是上帝庇护了我的灵魂，使我能完全清醒地控制自己，便可笑地沾沾自喜，其实这不过是魔鬼使人放松警惕的计谋罢了。

我将她扶入了寝宫，白石砌起的墙壁冰冷地倒映着光，我让她靠着床背斜躺着，她似乎已经睡着了，已经乱了的黑发洒落在胸前，遮掩着脖颈处白皙的肌肤，她的气息离我那么近，似乎稍一伸手就能触碰到，我仿佛被什么引诱了一般，怔怔地看着她。忽然，她的睫毛轻轻颤抖了一下，我如梦方醒，离远了些，想去拿杯水来。

但她睁开了双眼，那乌黑的眼睛不知是否是因醉酒闪烁着，她的脸颊浮上浅浅的晕红，她盯着我看，我也看着她，而在平日里，我从来不敢如此放肆地盯着她看。

她一定喝醉了，因为她从来不会露出如此脆弱的神情。我挪开了目光，决定继续我方才的打算，去拿杯水给她。

但她忽然伸手拉住了我，她的手指搭在我手腕内侧，一种奇怪的情绪从那里蔓延开，我又转过头，看着她，她穿着王袍，斜靠在床上，我看见有滚烫的东西从她的眼中滴落，那东西烫得我意识一片模糊，甚至连雪白的王袍，乌黑的头发，都成了虚无缥缈的东西。她松开了我的手，去揽我的脖颈，我听见她一边流着泪，一边一遍一遍喊我的名字。

她喊的是“Emma。”

她的力道很轻，但我纵许了，她的手轻轻拽着我，我不由自主地一步步贴近她，直到她身体的曲线和我紧紧地贴合在一起，我感受着她身上传来温热触感，她的气息，她的一切。她眸中依旧在滚落泪水，那里深深藏着某种压抑的痛苦。她捧着我的脸颊，那双眼睛注视着我，我的脑海昏昏沉沉，什么也看不到，什么也想不起来，只能听到她一遍遍喊我的名字，只能感受到她亲吻我的脸颊，她的泪水也淌在我脸上，很热，她的吻先是在额头，接着是眉骨，再是脸颊，是耳根，最后是唇角。我望着她，眸中也不由自主地氤氲起雾气，她的心痛完完全全传递给了我。

但我又是何等卑劣。

她的触碰，她的吻，她的呼喊，她的痛苦，这些旋转着，搅动在一起，我所感受到的是彻彻底底的狂喜，这种狂喜席卷了我身体的每一个角落，将我完全填充满，我紧紧揽住她的腰，她颤抖了一下，仍然斜靠在床背上，那双乌黑的双眼注视着我。

我快疯了，甚至已经疯了，我像个虔诚的圣徒，一遍一遍听她唇齿间呼唤着我的名字，仿佛那就是圣谕，她亲吻着我的唇角，我卑劣地使她离我更近。折磨了数年的渴望彻底蒙蔽了我的双眼，我利用着她的痛苦，利用着她的无知，引诱她将事情往一个截然不同的地方发展。我吻着她唇上的纹理，吻着她脖颈白嫩的肌肤，吻着她脸颊上的晕红，这种吻与她的截然不同，将最刺痛的情欲融入其中，这种吻只有卑劣的渴望，只有刻骨的占有。

她仍然在爱怜地抚摸我的头发，除了难以忍受时闷哼一声，竟没有半点反抗，我吻着她绷紧的肩膀，妄图将彻痛的情绪报复在源头上。我的脑海一片昏沉，她的黑发彻底松散下去，那闪烁的银色王冠也掉落在被褥间，她的王袍松松垮垮地褪下。在我继续往下动作时，她忽然搂住我的头，抬起脖子，哼了一声。

我神智越来越不清楚，时不时就会感到眩晕。渐渐地，我忘记了报复，忘记了初衷，只想取悦她，只想让她也被那情欲的蛛网束缚。她紧紧搂着我，和我纠缠在一起，这时，她身上松垮的王袍彻底褪去了，掉落在床下。 

如果没有这场变故，事情的走向难以预知。如果你对今夜的事早有预知，那么我亦如此。这份情感太贪求，根本就是来自地下，落得如此一发不可收拾，其实早有预兆。但你无法想象这背后的可笑，和这背后何等的荒唐。

我的神智已经完全不清了，对于后面又发生了什么，其实一片模糊，她爱怜地抚摸我的脸颊，我却将她的手引向更亲密的地方。我如此卑劣地，为一时餍足做着如此蠢事。这时，我突然看到地上掉落的白袍，和裙袍胸襟处滑落出的一张小画像。

这张画像已经泛黄了，上面画的是个刚刚出生的婴儿，突然，一种疼痛感在我的骨头蔓延开来，我的眼前先是模糊，再是清晰，又是模糊，忽然，一切都涌进了我的瞳孔，它们奔涌着，呼啸着，大声嘲笑着，仿佛能把我撕碎。  
这时，我清晰地看到，那张小画像的右下角，浅浅的墨水痕迹。  
[ Emma ]

婴儿身上裹着的毯子和我被遗弃时的如出一辙，我如坠冰窟，下一秒又像是跌入岩浆。Snow伸手揽着我的脖颈，她眸中依旧在滚落着那些滚烫的东西。  
她一声声地喊着我，  
“Emma。”

我的心脏仿佛要被撕碎，我捡起了那张画像，她痛苦地注视着我，这时，一切的罪孽都向我灌来，我看着她乌黑的美丽的双眼，凑上前，吻了吻她的眼泪。

她浑身都在颤抖，为此我紧紧抱着她，却发现我双手正痉挛着。我在哭，她也在哭，那阵狂喜彻彻底底从我骨子褪去，取而代之的是森然的绝望。她仍然搂着我的头，试图去吻我，但被我制止了。我害怕，绝望地躺在她的怀里，这些神经质的片段不知道反复了多久，持续了多久，我那时已经完全没有意识了。忽然，像有某种未知的东西攥住了我，一股寒颤从背脊上攀上来，我拿开她搂着我的手，去吻她的唇，咬她耳后根，甚至更亲密的地方。

她没有反抗，任我肆意妄为。我听见有人在哭，以为是她，抬起头来时，才发现她正注视着我，这时，我才明白过来，是我自己在哭。我盯着那张画像，忽然难以自制地大笑起来，她痛苦地注视着我，但我不愿再看着她，于是我站起身，将那张画像捡起撕碎，然后踉跄着走出了房间。

（四）

我踉跄从寝宫里走出来时，已经完全处于一种癫狂的状态，这时，我在长廊上撞上了一个侍女。她关切地向我询问，我看不清她的脸，但她的声音却如此清晰地传入了我耳中，我听出她正是那个说“公主病得太重，可能会死。”的侍女，那阵寒颤再一次攀上背脊，我的血液像是被冻住。于是我一把推开她。她又说了什么，我听到了她的话，但竟然一点也不能回想起来。她就往长廊另一端走去，我想拉住她，她却害怕地跑走了。

我不知道我该去那里，也不知道应该做什么，绝望已经将我完全笼罩住，那些贪恋，那些幻想，尽数被狠狠摔碎在地。我向前跑去，身体越来越虚弱，我知道是谁在前面拽着我跑，但我已经没有力气反抗，我跑过一圈又一圈的旋转楼梯，整个世界都在头晕目眩，许多侍女上前向我询问，她们的声音与之前那位侍女如出一辙。我抱住脑袋，仿佛想要摆脱什么，疯狂向上跑去。

最后，我推开那扇顶楼的门。

城堡的高处风很大，一个人也没有。夜色是浓重的漆黑，却有几颗星星冰冷地闪烁着，我一步一步，站上了塔楼的边缘。

我离黑暗如此之近，又离世界如此之近，整个城堡在我的身下，那些罪孽仿佛被夜风洗涤得干干净净。死亡召唤着我，罪孽面前，死亡也是可爱的。我望着身下的城堡，丝毫不觉得恐惧，在这一瞬，我从恍惚间清醒过来，只觉得自己做了一场大梦。

这时，我忽然听见背后传来脚步声，我回过神，才发现自己几乎已经要从塔顶摔落下去。身后的脚步声越来越近，我转过头，却没有看到一个人。

一种莫名的恐慌攥住了我，我逃离了塔楼，向下跑去。我隐隐察觉到自己要确认什么，却又完全触碰不到。我只是毫无意识向她的寝宫跑去，一路慌不择路，跌跌撞撞，我无礼地推开侍从，全然不顾身上的衣裙已有多么狼狈。一种不详的预感笼罩在我心头，当我再一推开她寝宫的门时，这种预感得到了验证。

当我推开门的第一刻，我并没有看到她，而是看到了她房里那扇打开的窗户，风将白色的帘子吹拂起来。我收回了目光，看到她躺在床上，脸蒙在被子里，只露出一双白皙的脚。

我脸色惨白，脑海传来轰的一声。在塔楼上的预感清晰而胆寒地印证了。我抬起头，才看到宴会上那位年轻国王就站在床边，他默默站立着，当我的目光和他对上时，我完全明白了他是谁，明白了他本该是谁，明白了事情本该是什么样的。又过了好一会，我才慢慢找到自己的声音，才颤抖地发出一个音节。

“她……”

对方注视着我，那双清澈的眼中流淌着无尽的哀伤。他闭上眼，缓缓点点头。

一种恐慌掐住了我的咽喉，我想逃出门外，我不愿意再见到她，不愿意再面对这一切。但我站在原地，竟然无法动弹。整个世界仿佛天旋地转，我死死咬住嘴唇，几乎快昏过去。我的意识似乎中断了一会，当我再次能感受到这个世界时，发现自己浑身颤抖，在对方怀里不停抽泣着。这是何等可笑啊，难道我不曾期望过父亲吗，我的父亲却以如此荒唐的形式出现在我面前。我松开紧抱他的手。突然，那名侍女的话清晰地在我脑海响起。

她说，上帝来得太晚了。

我打了个寒颤。这时，我又看到了那扇飘着白色窗帘的窗户，就在她的床边，像灵堂的帷帐，飘荡在虚无缥缈的夜空，我像是发疯一样飞奔过去，掀开白色的帘子，新鲜的空气涌进来，窗外仍是一片厚重的漆黑。

我靠着窗户，看着他。他注视着我，神情痛苦，我才发现他已经哭过了。在这一瞬间，我们都明白了未曾明白的，但我仍然等待着，直到他转过身去。

我笑了一声。我本该觉得绝望，却什么情绪也感受不到。于是我坐在窗台上，向后倒去。我已经病得很重了，更何况，人死前是会出现幻觉的。我只觉得那些寒冷的星星也像是跟我一起坠落下去，它们刺进我的胸膛，再尽数化为滚烫的岩浆。

之后，所有的声音都消失了。

正如那可悲的命运一样。


End file.
